Positive Reinforcement
by grave-walker
Summary: Sam really doesn't want to learn how to shoot, so Dean offers him a little motivation SamDean Disclaimer :don't own any of characters bla bla


Positive Reinforcement

Sam was writhing and bucking, his entire body on fire as his brother kissed, licked and sucked along Sam's naked, flushed form. He was screaming without constraint as Dean conquered him, forcing all control and shame from his little brother, reducing him to a mindless hot creature consumed in pleasure. And the reason Sam ended up in such a primitive state was the education system; or more importantly Dean's education system. It had started with Sam's training in handling handguns. Personal opinions about firearms aside, Sam was finding difficulty in finding both motivation to learn how to use the damn thing and the actual skill required. John had begun Sam's training but had given up after two months, it takes constant practise to make any kind of progress, and to get anywhere near John or Dean's near perfect skill with weapons and Sam just didn't want to try.

Sam found he was a really good procrastinator, with a handy excuse when his father began to press that he practise. He was so good in fact that he had begun to have an influence on his father, who himself eventually made up excuses not to continue Sam's training before finally handing it over to Dean to teach Sammy; and Dean was getting near fed up of Sam's laziness and deception. It all started when Dean finally cracked and literally dragged Sam out to their own hand made shooting range.

'Oh come on Dean. I really don't want to.'

'Tough.'

'I have an assignment.'

'No you don't.'

'I have a date.'

'Yeah right!' Dean laughed.

'I'm really tired.'

'Tough shit Sammy, now suck it up, take the gun and shoot.'

'Oh come on Dean please? '

'Quit whining Sam it's annoying.'

'We could train now or…we could o back inside and do something else? Something much more enjoyable?' Sam asked and reached for the waistline of Dean's jeans. Dean stopped Sam's eager hands, oh god did that _hurt_, and placed the gun within them.

'You're a lousy brother and a shitty boyfriend Dean.' Sam pouted.

'No I'm an awesome brother, and a…hmm okay we'll try it this way,' Dean smirked. He ran his hand over the half hard arousal growing in Sam's pants, who whimpered and pressed eagerly into the contact. Dean pulled Sam close and the younger leaned forward hungry for Dean's lips. Dean pulled back and covered Sam's mouth with his hand.

'Here's the deal, you hit the target on the oak you get a kiss,' Dean looked up and studied the environment and looked back down at his brother 'You hit the door handle or the side view mirror on the wreck, you get my hand-,' Dean pressed harder on Sam's hard on, who groaned 'on your bare dick. Hit the bucket you get my mouth and if you it the far target, you get anything you want.'

Sam immediately turned and started shooting off rounds toward the far target at the back of the yard. Unfortunately Sam hadn't even managed to hit the front target yet, outside of random flukes, so to hit the far target which by the way was pretty fucking far, was quite out of Sam's league. So eventually after much frustration and cursing Sam starts to use his beautiful brain and turns his attention to the oak tree target. Sam tried to focus but it was a lot harder than you think it would be, especially with Dean pressing himself up against him every now and then hot breath on his neck and hot hands running down his sides only to turn away when Sam would reach back for him…sly bastard.

After two hours Sam had hit the oak but not the target, however knowing how much of a horn dog Dean is, Sam figured Dean would come to him anyway as he always does with hot touches, wet kisses and muffled cries; but Dean was holding true. He didn't budge an inch, for three days Sam did everything he could think of to…well seduce Dean; but Dean's will power was proving stronger than Sam's sex appeal. What a blow to the ego. So Sam found himself back at the range regularly, desperate to hit that blasted oak, and when Sam really applies himself to learn something you better know to watch the fuck out.

When Sam finally hit that oak target Dean ha to make him hit it three times in a row to prove it wasn't a fluke. Sam proudly shot off the rounds and Dean slammed him up against the shed, shoving his tongue into Sammy's mouth and tasting and feeding off his brother greedily. Sam clung on tightly and bucked his hips. Sam let Dean dominated his mouth, proud that his attempts of seduction had taken affect on his brother, as Dean's erection so obviously proved. The remaining training time was spent against the wall of the shed kissing and bitting and sucking and humping until they both came in their shorts.

Sam figured now that Dean had been reminded just how good he had it with his little brother he'd give up on this hole abstinence thing and once again enjoy wild, illegal, underage se with his Sammy. Once again Sam was proved wrong, fucking Dean and his fucking rules. Sam tried to hold out as long as he could but eventually Sam found himself back on the range trying to hit either the door handle or the side view mirror of the "wreck" a rusted out old bomb of a car that took up space in the back yard. This was a hell of a lot smaller a target compared to the target circle on the oak. After three hours of fruitless firing Sam gave up in sexual frustration and stormed back inside persistently refusing to train for three days straight.

'Come on Sammy, time to head out back,'

'No.'

'Come on Sammy I've let you have three days.'

'I said no Dean. I'm bloody sick of it,'

'You're never gonna be of any use to me or Dad on a hunt if you can't shoot a bloody gun Sam.'

'I just can't do it okay? My aim sucks, I hate that stupid car,' Sam pouted.

'Sure you can Sammy, just like you hit the oak.'

'Yeah but the wreck's harder, I can't do it and I don't like missing it's like the things laughing at me.'

'Forget the car,' Dean walked up behind Sammy and pressed his face into the back of Sam's neck 'Think about me.'

Dean licked along Sam's neck before placing hot wet kisses and biting sharply. Sam's breath hitched as he tried to contain his arousal. Dean reached forward and rubbed his palms over Sam's nipples as he took Sammy's earlobes between his teeth.

'Dean,' Sam whimpered.

Dean began to move his touch lower.

'You want this don't you Sammy?'

'A huh,' Sam whimpered and reached behind him, grasping Dean's hips. Dean pressed himself against his brother and ran his hand up under Sam's shirt and skirted his touch over Sam's stomach. Sam moaned and began to rub his body against his brother's coaxing Dean to full hardness. Dean's touch drifted own to the waistline of Sam's pants. Sam tried to thrust his hips to move Dean's touch lower. Sam's cock was weeping pre come and oh so begging for attention.

'Than be a good boy,' Dean whispered and pulled back his touch 'and go practise.'

Sam practically sobbed and refused to let go of Dean, he turned around and pressed himself against his brother clutching at him and thrusting against his brother's hips.

'Need you Dean, please,'

Dean's hands came back to rest on his brother's hips and for a second Sam thought he had won and Dean was caving but then he was being pushed away and a gun was placed in his hands. Sam seriously considered shooting his brother in that moment, but thought it would be too damn quick and do absolutely nothing for his raging hard on. So instead he stormed out back with new found determination. Two hours later Sam had both the side view mirror and the door handle blown to shit, when Sam hit the car door handle for the seventh time Dean practically tackled his brother, slamming hi against the shed and thrusting against his baby brother, who quickly forgetful of all or any pain matched his rhythm of grinding with gusto. Dean kissed Sam with intense hunger before tearing Sam's shirt off, grasping Sam's red aching erection, which hard stubbornly refused to go down throughout the whole two hours. At dean's touch on his dick Sam sobbed and held onto him for dear life while his brother began to jerk him off. Needless to say little brother didn't last very long and came all over Dean's hand.

Dean raised the come covered hand to his face and Sam watched dazed and hungry as Dean licked his essence fro his hand. Sam whimpered before reaching forward to take care of Dean's own erection, however Dean stopped Sam's eager to please hands and smiled genuinely at his baby brother.

'This is your reward Sammy, I'm fine.'

'But Dean I want-,'

'Only two targets left to go Sammy and I'm all yours again now come on pizza guy dropped in 20 minutes ago. Let's go heat em up and scarf em down.'

Sam followed his brother back in the house yearning for the time before, when Dean would have given Sam anything he wanted but for the asking.

Sam set himself a goal now, and he was determined to see it done. Dean was training himself in the house, mostly knife handling. Dean already knew hot to throw a knife, Dean's task was to know the feel of the knife, the weight of how to manipulate it, as though it were second nature. Sam just thought it was Dean trying to learn how to impress the girls with his fancy knife control. It almost made Sam jealous even though he knew Dean had never touched another woman…or guy since this thing between them started. Not to go into too much detail but it involved a pool, a _very_ naked Dean and a little vodka.

Sam took the opportunity to attempt the next target. He was improving, Sam mastered the next target I an hour. He confidently walked into the kitchen and admired Dean in his regime of push ups; shirtless, sweat forming on his back and chest. Sam licked his lips remember Dean's words "Hit the bucket in the back and you get my mouth"

Sam shut the door loudly gaining his brother's attention. Dean pushed in his push ups and grinned.

'Hey Sammy, how's it going?'

Sam walked toward his brother and dropped to his knees beside him. He grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and yanked his brother's head back before leaning down and forcefully claiming the parted lips before him, fucking his brother's mouth with his tongue, making Dean groan before pulling back.

'This is mine now,' Sam spoke against his brother's abused lips 'But I don't think I want it today.'

Sam pressed down on Dean's erection through his jeans, coaxing more sounds from his brother.

'I want this.'

'N-naugh…not until far-,'

'I know Dean. I mean I want to use _my_ mouth. I want to taste you. God I want to taste you so bad. Want to suck you off, make you scream, please Dean, let me have it. Want you to fuck my mouth. Oh god please Dean?'

Dean shivered and pressed his palm on his straining cock and nodded.

'O-okay Sammy.'

Sam had Dean naked in seconds. Sam bent down and gently lapped up the pre come from the head tonguing the slit and glorifying in the taste of Dean's arousal. Dean groaned and grasped and the rug, knuckles already turning white. Sam licked along the underside and fondled Dean's balls with his hands. Dean keened and bit his lip trying to keep from thrusting. Sam licked along the vein and sucked on Dean's balls.

'Oh god Sammy!'

Sam smirked down at Dean before paring his lips and swallowing as much of Dean down as he could. Dean cried out and let go, thrusting into the hot, wet heaven of Sam's keen young mouth. Sam began to bob his head and Dean began to thrust perhaps a little too rough but neither caring. Dean came a part in Sam's mouth, who greedily drank as much down as he could and came himself and the familiar taste of Dean sliding down his throat. They both lay on the rug panting for what seemed hours.

'The force is strong with you,'

'Thank-you master.' Sam smirked and Dean groaned.

'Don't go saying shit like that so soon after. You're gonna make it explode or something.'

'You know I'd never let you live it done if you did.' Sam laughed.

'Says the boy who creamed his pants without any touching whatsoever.'

'Can't help it; taste so good Dean, like a drug, needed that so much.'

'Sam!' Dean growled.

You'd think that with only one target left the days of intense sexual frustration were over. They probably would have been if some Blair witch wannabe in Tennessee hadn't started killing off teenagers. Dad brought them along to hunt the son of a bitch down, so no more training. This meant no more sex. If Sam thought it was bad before he was so wrong. The sexual tension was so high even John noticed something was up, after the last time which was so damn unbelievable; both boys were gagging for ore. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, they would brush hands, elbows, chests, hips, erections; driving each other mad with desire. Sam was walking around with a constant boner.

When they finally returned and Dad took off again, Dean still refused to do a damn thing until Sam shot the last target. Normally Sam would have risen to the bait and did whatever Dena told him to, but Sam was getting really sick of Dean's mightier than thou attitude and if anything this little arrangement (bribery) had improved Sam's will power and sexual hunger, so Sam thought he'd give Dean a taste of his own medicine and refuse to train. At the first suggestion that Sam go train, Dean was shocked to say the lest when Sam said he had better things to do. Even with Dean's…persuasion techniques, Sam still refused, this went on for nearly a damn week! Dean was strung up tighter than…tighter than Sam's perfect little ass- which thinking about was NOT doing him any good. So Dean figured it was time to bring out the big guns…or more his big gun. Sam was out back studying some shit under the oak, his head a few centimetres below the target he shot out a couple of weeks ago. Dean stripped off his shirt and sat on the bench next to the tree, it was hot since it had been out in the sun all day and it had been a particular scorcher. Already sweat was beginning to run down Dean's chest, which luckily for him only enhanced his chances of winning Sam over. Sam refused to look up from his book.

'I'm not in the mood to train right now Dean,' Sam spoke nonchalantly.

'That's alright Sammy, just came out for a little sun,' Dean closed his eyes tilted his head back, took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. When he looked up he noticed Sam quickly divert his gaze down toward his book.

'Hot though huh?' Dean pointed out.

'Yeah.' Sam spoke.

Dean undid the button and unzipped his pants. Sam tensed at the oh so familiar sound.

'I feel so god damn tense man…don't suppose you could give me a massage?'  
'Yeah right.' Sam huffed.

'Alright,' Dean shrugged and slid his hand down his pants, letting out a long groan.

'W-what are you doing?' Sam asked.

'I told you Sammy, I'm all tense and if you ain't gonna help I'll do it myself,' Dena began to jerk himself off. Sam swallowed and his jaw tightened; at the unbelievably erotic sight of his shirtless brother all golden in the sun touching himself and groaning.

'Dean someone could see you!' Sam pointed out.

'If nobodies heard or reported the gun shots here Sammy I doubt anybodies gonna notice some dude whacking off in their back yard,' Dean spoke and groaned after a skilful move h pulled off.

Sam tried to return his attention to Roman history but then Dean stood up and tore off his pants before lying himself back on the bench completely naked, dick exposed red and leaking for the world to see. Dean returned his hand to his bock and began expert stroking and teasing. Sam groaned this time and licked his lips in hunger.

'Dean.' His whispered.

Dean locked eyes with his little brother as he sped up and spread his legs wider.

'Oh god Dean,'

'Gonna…gonna come Sammy…gonna,' Sam stood up, stalked over to Dena bent down and squeezed the base of his brother cock, causing Dena to muffle a cry in his brother's shoulder; so close yet unable to climax.

'No Dean, you can't, this is mine,' Sam growled.

'Well than do something about it,' Dean demanded 'And shoot the fucking target!'

'Why don't you just let me?'

'Can't…have to know, it will protect you…keep you safe…need to be perfect, Sam need to know,' Dean tried.

Sam got the warm fuzzies all over, it even made him shiver a bit. Dean did all of this because he wanted Sam to be safe, to know how to use a gun so nothing bad would happen to him, so when things went down Sam would have the perfect skill to kick the ass of whatever evil son go a bitch was coming after him. Sam bent down and capture Dean's lisp in a scorching passionate kiss.

'Okay Dean,' Sam breathed against Dean's perfect lips. He went back into the house took the gun and returned outside, Dean stood beside him still completely naked.

'You know that's really not going to help my focus.' Sam pointed out

'Good practise now shut up and aim pretty boy,'

Sam shot off a few with Dean coaching beside him and for the first time Sammy really enjoyed training with Dean's voice in his ear, standing side by side under the sun, no obligations or worries or Dad standing over him. He just joked with his brother, a new way of bonding, of being close to him. Sam shot at his leisure, he was relaxed and ready, he hit the target ten times in a row after only ten minutes. Sam shouted out in victory before it was cut short by another of Dean's tackles. Dean's naked body pushed him up against the shed, and Sam became aware of his persistent arousal.

'That's it little brother, you've done it, you're a real hunter now, and-,' Dean thrust his erection into Sam's hip 'Now you can have whatever you want, you can have me, so baby brother what do you want?'

'Oh god Dean, fuck me, please fuck me!'

'Thought you'd never ask.'

Soon enough Sam was just as naked as his brother, rubbing weeping erections together and kissing and sucking at all exposed sweet skin he could reach. Dean's hands were all over him and Sam was losing it, so good, so much. Dean's hands came down to need Sam's ass and Sam pressed their bodies so tightly together breathing was a difficulty but so worth it, When Dean's finger brushed Sam's entrance Sam cried out and bucked. Dean couldn't help a chuckle. He removed his finger and pressed it and two other to Sam's mouth. Sam accepted them hungrily sucking and bitting, loving Dean's spicy taste on his tongue. When Dean tried to remove them Sam grabbed his hand and forced him to stay put.

'Jesus,' Dean groaned as Sam fed on him. Dean sucked on Sam's neck and ran his hand up and down his brother's side.

'come on Sammy, let em go,' Sam gave a final swipe of his tongue before relinquishing his brother's hand. Dan's mouth immediately took their place as his soaking fingers traced his brother's neglected whole. Dean slipped the fist one inside end they both groaned realising what time had done to his brother.

'God damn Sam this is gonna take a while,'

'No!' Sam cried 'don't care, want you to fuck me now,'

'It's gonna hurt Sam,'

'Don't care, want it to hurt, now Dean please!'

Dean nodded and pushed in the other two fingers. He began scissoring and pumping, Sam sobbed in his arousal.

'Now Dean, please, oh fuck now,'

Dean pulled out and turned his brother around, pushing up against the shed. Sam groaned at the feel of his brother pressed behind him. Dean positioned himself and kissed his brother's shoulder fondly an act of love not unnoticed by Sam, before he pushed himself inside his brother. They both moaned. Dean wasn't even halfway in and it was already too much. Sam was so hot, so good.

'So tight!' Dean cried.

'Deeper Dean please,' Sam begged.

'Can't, will hurt Sammy,'

'Don't care, want it,'

'Can't,'

Sam jerked his hips back and Dean sunk up to the hilt inside his Sammy, they both shouted in pain and overwhelming pleasure.

'Now move!' Sam spoke.

'God damn pushy,' Dean groaned an began to thrust. It was too much for both of them, with Dean slamming against Sam's prostate and pumping his brother's cock, Sam came with a shout and Dean cam roaring behind him. They both collapsed in a mindless mess. Laying across each other for a long while. Both with an extreme case of sunburn the next day.

Ten years later

Sam and Dean were at Bobby's for a Christmas barbeque sort of thing. Joe and Ellen were there too, each sporting burgers and a beer, while talking about old cases and old friends.

'Speaking of nasty monsters, I've got a job set up after Christmas,' Bobby spoke up 'I'm gonna need some help,'

'Whatever you need,' Dean supported.

'Actually what I need someone who can get a real clean shot while I play the worm on a hook, and I've never seen anyone handle a gun like Sam here, sorry Dean,' Bobby explained.

'Ah no worries, after all I'm the one that taught him all he knows,' Dean grinned.

'Really? Student surpass the master sort of thing then?' Ellen asked.

'Yeah kinda,' Dean shrugged. Sam had gone strangely quiet.

'So how'd you get him to be that good?' Joe asked.

'Positive Reinforcement,' Dean smirked and Sam blushed.

'Really?' Bobby asked suspiciously.

'Yeah, when Sam was fifteen,' Dean grinned.

'What kind of positive reinforcement?' Ellen asked.

Dean opened his mouth but Sam quickly covered it with his hand.

'Nothing really all that important,' Sam blushed.

'Well it sure did the trick,' Ellen admired.

'Hey Dean my handgun skills are pretty sucky reckon you could give me a few lessons?'

'No!' Sam barked.

Everyone looked taken back and Sam's sudden hostility but Dean just laughed.

Epilogue

Sam gathered his stuff to leave with Bobby while Dean watched from the bed sly grin on his face.

'You know maybe I should give Joe a few lessons,' Dean spoke.

Sam looked up and glared at his brother.

'She's gonna need em after all right?'

'No, you need your rest,' Sam spoke.

'I am?'

'That's right, cause my shooting may be good but my knife skill is for shit. When I get back I'm gonna need a lot of lessons, and it could take me days to get it down,' Sam smiled.

Dean stood up and brought his brother's head down for a kiss.

'You hit that picture off the wall, and you get a quickie before you leave,' Dean wagered.

'Give me the damn knife.'


End file.
